


Thank You

by evilwriter37



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Drug Use, F/F, Mentions of incest, Misscarriage, induced miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: When Heather finds out she’s pregnant, she learns that she has options when it comes to the pregnancy.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Abortion

Heather hadn’t known what to do when Gothi had told her that she was pregnant. She needed time to think over her options, because yes, there were options other than just giving birth and keeping the baby. And keeping the baby wasn’t something she figured she wanted to do.

“What did Gothi say?” Astrid asked after greeting Heather with a hug. She was staying in Astrid’s house during her visit to Berk, something she was grateful for. “You look… tired.”

“I guess I am.” They went into the living room and sat, side-by-side. Astrid took one of Heather’s hands in hers.

“What is it?” Astrid asked. “Is it serious?”

“I guess you could say that,” Heather told her. She looked around to make sure they were the only ones in the house. When this was proven to be true, she decided she would tell her. This was her best friend and lover. Why couldn’t she tell her? It was hard to meet Astrid in the eye, but she did it. “I’m pregnant.”

Astrid looked shocked for a moment, but she didn’t say anything. Then, she just nodded, taking on an air of calm. 

“Do you know whose it is?” Astrid questioned. 

“I think…” Oh gods, this was the difficult part. Luckily Astrid already knew about this relationship, but it was the reason she was thinking of not keeping the baby. “I think it’s Dagur’s.”

Astrid gave Heather’s hand a squeeze. “Heather, I’m so sorry. What are you going to do about it?”

“I can’t keep it,” Heather said. “Everyone’s going to be asking whose it is. And I don’t… I don’t want to look at a baby and see  _ his  _ face.”

Astrid nodded again. “So are you going to go to full term do you think?”

“I have to think about it,” Heather said. “Gothi said there are ways to terminate a pregnancy. I just don’t know if I want to do that.”

“Well, I’m here to talk to you if you need someone,” Astrid said. “And I’ll be with you no matter what decision you make.”

Heather kissed Astrid on the cheek, then enveloped her in a hug. “Thank you, Astrid. I really love you.”

“I love you too, Heather. You can get through this. You’re the strongest woman I know.”

Heather just hoped that would remain true throughout this… whatever this would be. 

  
  


Gothi had told Heather how this was going to work, and what effects the concoction of drugs would have on her. It was going to be painful, but Heather could deal with pain. At least it wouldn’t be the pain of going to full term with her war-crazed brother’s baby and then giving birth. The miscarriage would happen after a few hours of having taken the drug. Astrid promised that she would be by Heather’s side the entire time. 

So now, Heather sat in a tub of hot water in a secluded part of Gothi’s hut. She’d been feeling dazed for a while now, having taken the drugs about three hours ago. Well, had it been three hours? Her sense of time felt off, but Gothi had come in and directed her to undress and get in the tub. Astrid knelt by it, holding her hand. Heather had gotten giggly from the drugs not too long ago, and Astrid had just gone along with it. Heather was left wondering if she would actually remember any of this when it was over. 

Pain started, deep in her core. It traveled through her pelvis, her hips, around to her lower back. It was an ache like nothing she’d ever felt before, and she gasped as it started, squeezed Astrid’s hand.

“What is it?” Astrid asked. She stroked some hair out of her face in a soothing gesture. 

“Pain,” Heather told her. She couldn’t find more words to describe it. Her tongue felt heavy, and so did her limbs. She wanted to sleep, but at the same time felt weightless and like her mind was buzzing. All the conflicting sensations confused her. 

The feeling of muscles working, contracting, opening up. Heather groaned, held onto Astrid’s hand harder. It reminded her of the pain she got with her moon’s blood, but much worse. Astrid pressed her forehead to Heather’s as Heather panted in the tub. “You’ve got this, Heather. You’re doing so well. You’ve got this.”

Blood eddied out from between her legs. The miscarriage was starting. Suddenly, Heather regretted this.

“Astrid, m-make it stop.”

“Make what stop?”

“Miscarriage. I don’t want… Mistake.”

“No, no, Heather, it’s too late,” Astrid told her. “Remember why you’re doing this.”

So Heather did remember. She didn’t want this baby to grow up without a loving mother. Sure, there was adoption, but even that could end badly. And Heather hadn’t wanted people judging her, asking her questions, wondering who the father was. She didn’t  _ want  _ to be pregnant or go to full term. She  _ couldn’t.  _ Not with the life she led, the things that she did. It was impossible. No, Astrid was right. This was for the best. 

“For the best,” Heather mumbled. She brought up a wet hand to the back of Astrid’s head, kissed her on the mouth through the pain. It was a sloppy kiss, but that was alright. “Th-thank you.”

Heather held onto Astrid as she watched the blood grow thicker. Soon, it felt like there was someone stabbing her up through her core all the way through to her navel. She gave a cry, and the blood began to come out in clots. 

Gothi had left the two women in private, but she returned when the blood began to slow about a half hour later. She directed for Astrid to help Heather out of the tub. She wrote down that Heather would have to wear a wool tube for about a week as the bleeding continued, but that the most of it was gone. 

“Not pregnant… anymore?” Heather asked, trying to make her tongue work. 

Gothi handed Heather a wool tube, then wrote down that no, she was no longer pregnant. She would have to rest for a while though, couldn’t get back to her regular activities for about two weeks. Right now, still feeling the pain of contractions, Heather was alright with that.

Gothi left them in private again, and Astrid dried the blood and water off of Heather. She helped her get the wool tube in, as her fingers were clumsy at the moment, (and it wasn’t anything Astrid hadn’t seen before), and then helped her dress. Heather was to stay with Gothi until the drugs wore off. She didn’t trust her walking around just yet. 

“How are you feeling?” Astrid asked Heather as she tucked her into a bed. 

“Ugh,” Heather responded. She couldn’t find the words to express herself. 

“Yeah, I’ll just let you rest.” Astrid kissed Heather on the forehead. Then she took a seat by the bed. Heather smiled weakly at her, and then closed her eyes and easily drifted off into sleep. 

  
  


In the morning, Astrid again asked her how she was feeling. Heather could find words now, could use her tongue, could even sit up with some help. Her head ached a little and she still felt cramps, but it was over. The baby was gone. 

“Better,” Heather answered. “And… happy,” she found. She was happy that she wasn’t pregnant anymore. She’d been so worried about so many things involving the pregnancy and the baby, and now those worries were gone.

Astrid sighed a little in what sounded what relief. “You had me worried when you started regretting it.”

“I… couldn’t help it,” Heather said. This decision had been so difficult. The process itself had been difficult. But she’d had Astrid here with her the whole time, and that had helped momentously. “But I made the right decision. I’m sure of that now.” Would Heather come to question it in the years to come? Maybe. But she was sure that she would always arrive at the answer that it was for the best. Because it had been. No baby would grow up without a loving family, and she wouldn’t have to suffer the judgment of people knowing who the father had been. Would she ever tell Dagur? No. Never. He didn’t deserve to know that she had been with his child. 

Astrid leaned forward and hugged Heather, hard, and Heather hugged her back, wishing she could return the same amount of strength. She rested her head on Astrid’s shoulder.

“Thank you for being here for me, Astrid.”

“There’s nothing else in the world I would rather do,” Astrid told her. “And if you ever need to talk about it, I’m here.”

Heather hugged her just a little bit tighter, feeling tears of joy and gratefulness prick at her eyes. “Thank you.”


End file.
